Greenleaf
by LanyonSwordfighter
Summary: What happens when you take Harry, Legolas, Severus, and Draco and stir them together read and find out: HPSS LGDM
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat in the back of his uncle's car as he sped along the highway not paying any attention to where Vernon was headed having sunken into his own depressing thoughts.

At the wheel Vernon was fuming how dare those freaks threaten him. He smiled grimly he would show them he would dump their little golden boy and send the letters himself no use alerting them unnecessarily.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the car came to an abrupt halt and looked around not recognizing anything. Suddenly Vernon was there dragging him from the car and throwing him to the ground along with his trunk and Hedwig.

"Now freak welcome to your new home. You'll not be fouling up my home any longer have a nice life." And the engine revved and he was gone.

Harry sat there looking around him it was a dense forest in every direction with only the small road Vernon had come on in sight. I slight crackle of the undergrowth had him tense and on his guard. Hastily he jumped to his feet and scanned for the intruder. He saw nothing.

Then out of the haze a figure appeared walking towards him a bow in hand arrow at the ready "who are you what are you doing in my forest in my home well next to it anyway."

Harry started at the stranger in astonishment the guy had pointed ears and his clothing was seriously out of date. "Um I'm sorry sir my uncle just abandoned me here it really wasn't my choice. I'm Harry Potter."

"Really well I've heard of you and I must say I'm very impressed but lad you've really got to get over that depression. I guess you can stay with me for now any way's I've been waiting for you a long time."

"But I didn't even know I was coming here how did you. And I'm working on getting out of the depression but I did just lose the only father I have ever known. Well since you know my name tell me yours."

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am a long lost relative of yours way down the line and as such I am allowed to adopt you for the time being in doing so I am going to bring in the name your mother gave you Raven Greenleaf. You will be staying here for three years though in your world it will only be three months. I will be training you in archery, swordsmanship, knife fighting, and elf magic. That is if you accept."

Harry was stunned not only had he found a grandfather but a teacher as well. "I accept sir or shall say grandpa." Legolas smiled it was time to get cracking.

The three years had almost passed and Raven was now Legolas's equal in everything the two spent many happy hours sparring and casting spells on one another.

Harry now stood five foot eleven his skin was a deep tan from being outdoors all the time his black hair now hung past shoulders and thanks to Legolas's gift he was now able to call himself an elf. He now had all the features of an elf the prominent sharp facial features and pointed ears along with the natural grace.

The gift that he spoke of was priceless for Legolas had somehow been able to transfer his immortality and race to his grandson. It was the day before Hogwarts was to start and the two were saying their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Raven remember no matter how far you fly I'll always be right their beside you" Raven smiled and hugged the elf before him "and no matter how far I fly I'll always return home."

The two then parted and as soon as Raven was out of his grandfather's sight he transfigured his clothing to black baggy pants and a tight green shirt the crest of his family hung from one pierced ear and his long hair was tied in a loose tail. He seemed unarmed but in reality he had not one but two wands six daggers and one shrunken bow and quiver on his person.

Hedwig he had left with Legolas to keep the old elf company as he was leaving him for quiet a while. He then teleported to Diagon ally and gathered all of his school supplies and a few extra trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from the girls around him. That night he stayed at the leaky cauldron but as his luck would have it overslept and missed the train.

He quickly gathered his things and shrunk them running out of the ally knowing only one way to get to Hogwarts through the forbidden forest. And so he ran teleporting randomly until he at last reached the forest and the castle came in sight and he then ran up to the doors and opened them sprinting to the great hall.

The teachers inside had just finished the sorting when all of a sudden the doors banged open and a young man came flying in. He wore all brown and forest green in a style that they had never before seen a long black cloak engulfing him and hiding his face.

Dumbledore stood his voice was cold as he pointed his wand at the man "what is your name remove your cloak." Slowly one hand reached out and pulled down the hood revealing the elven features beneath as a soft musical voice rang through the hall "Raven Greenleaf at your service headmaster."

Dumbledore was shocked the elves were supposed to have died out long ago yet here stood one in the center of the hall. "Mr.Greenleaf would you please state your business or reason for being at this school."

Startlingly green eyes turned on him piercing "Albus you pretend to know all but yet you do not know me do you? No you don't you know a golden child a pawn in the game of chess yet here before you I stand a major playing piece and yet you do not know me.

I am here to resume my education but I would like to be resorted."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed "you've been sorted before?" the elf before him laughed "yes I have Albus now if you please let's get this over with."

Dumbledore nodded and the sorting hat was placed on the elf's head. "Well well so back again are we didn't Gryffindor work well enough for you? No well lets have a look here ah the skilled warrior you will still do well in Slytherin," the hat shouted for the hall to hear.

Raven looked at Dumbledore "do you know me yet?" at the shake of the old mans head he looked around the hall "do any of you know me?" It turned out one person did.

Ginny Weasley stood at the Gryffindor table pale as a ghost as those eyes turned on her and then threw herself across the room and latched on to the young man. Ron was outraged and yelled for the hall to hear "Ginny get off of him he's a slimy snake."

The eyes of that slimy snake turned on him cold and piercing "I thought you of all people would know me yet you show yourself a fool I thought you a friend never to betray shows how much I knew then." Ron took a step back involuntarily taking in the appearance of the young man and he too paled "Harry" his voice was a whisper but the whole hall seemed to hear it and suddenly stilled.

The elf looked at him sadly "not anymore Ron the Harry you knew is dead his spirit having long been torn to shreds I am what has become of that spirit a person who knows and does what he want's with his own life" here his eyes turned to Dumbledore "not what others want me to do with it. The pawn is off the board but the knight remains the game has shifted."

The twinkle had left Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke "I should have known that the depression would do this to you but I thought not of it I'm sorry child."

Raven or Harry's eyes were blazing as he tore from Ginny's grasp "depression is that what you think has done this to me I've known far more than probably anyone of you here except perhaps Severus Snape."

Snape stood and sneered at the elf before him "Potter you've seen not a quarter of what I have or felt a quarter of what I've felt." He stopped as the elf transferred his gaze from Albus to himself.

"Its Greenleaf to you Snape" he sneered back "tell me have you lived in cupboard for eleven years? Been beaten all your life alongside being a personal house elf? Have you witnessed every foul deed of Voldemort and felt the pain of his screaming victims? Have you watched the only father figure you ever had torn from you by a simple curse a curse that should never have been cast upon him if you hadn't been foolish? Have you wished yourself dead thousands upon thousands of times because the weight of a world lay on your shoulders? And have you wished that friendships you declined had been accepted?" here he stole a glace at a surprised Draco Malfoy and then looked at Snape.

The man stood their paler than death as he listened to what the child in his opinion had to say and then he realized this was no child he might as well be an adult with the maturity he had taken things with. Raven seeing this had only one thing to say "I shouldn't have said that." People looked at him curiously and then at Dumbledore who he had been looking at who looked ready to keel over.

The old man slowly stood and his eyes were full of fire "abuse Harry you never spoke of such a thing to me, and you know that the deaths of those people were not your fault."

"Don't call me Harry my name is Raven I never spoke of the abuse because I couldn't handle it ok think of it from my point of view. Widzarding world's savior can even take care of a muggle he's not the perfect golden boy is he. I've never been golden all you people ever saw of me was a mask well its off now and I'm were I truly belong" he then stalked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in the only available seat right beside Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore looked stricken "well then let the feast begin I believe we've all waited long enough" he chocked out and the plopped into his seat.

Snape sat watching his new student as he conversed with his fellow students clearly at ease. His movements were graceful and muscles played beneath the skin at every one. His face was ethereally beautiful making the luminescent green eyes seem in place. The boy really was handsome.

Suddenly he shook his head no this was potter he couldn't think that potter looked good besides he was a student one side of him protested. The other side laughed at him this was no potter not any more he had changed and besides there were no rules against student teacher relationships.

But then there was the age difference as well Snape was old enough to be the boy's father. The other side once again kicked in but he's an elf he'll live for centuries it won't matter to him. Snape finally gave up and returned to his food.

Down at the Slytherin table Raven had felt his teachers gaze and smiled to himself the old bat was finally looking at him for more than to insult him.

Draco also noticed the gaze and snickered "It seems like my godfather is stricken with you Raven" he waited for the expression of disgust that never came.

"Really hmm well I must say he is quite good looking as well." Draco started "you mean you um swing that way?"

Raven laughed and looked at him "so what if I do does it matter to you?" Draco looked nervous "no its just nice to know I mean I'm that way and I always like to know who's eligible."

Raven raised one eyebrow "well who would have thought the silver prince of Slytherin swings for the other team. Don't worry I won't tell anyone just to let you know I do to."

Draco smirked he knew what to do this year he was going to play matchmaker. Suddenly Raven got up from his seat staring intently at the door and smiling and then began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Legolas Greenleaf you know your not supposed to be hear can't you leave me in peace for a week at least. You know your not supposed to join the wizarding world to many might know you."

His rant finished he walked over to the doors and flung them opened to reveal a rather white Legolas Greenleaf trunk at his side. With an abrupt change of attitude Raven smiled "Grandpa" he said giving the man a hug which caused many to stare he looked to be about twenty not old enough to be a grandfather.

Raven noticed that his grandfather was staring and when he looked to see what was so interesting he stifled a laugh Legolas was looking at Draco with a look of rapture on his face. Raven smiled this year would be fun he would get to play matchmaker.


	2. the night after

Since I forgot in the first chapter here is the disclaimer: I hold no ownership to any of these characters except for their rather drastic new personalities.

Dinner ended and the Slytherin prefect stood up calling out "first years follow me" the small first years topped out leaving the others to follow. Raven and Draco walked out of the hall together chatting like old friends and Legolas having no idea were to go followed.

Glancing over his shoulder as he walked Raven had to stifle a laugh his grandfather had his sites set on Draco's swinging arse. Legolas noticing what he had been doing looked up and seeing Raven looking at him turned bright red. Raven just smiled and wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

They reached the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms surprising Draco since Raven had lead the way. "How did you know were the entrance was?" he demanded and Raven smirked "you really should learn not to lead enemies into your den" was the cryptic reply.

Draco confused simply shrugged and spoke the password and the wall slid open. The two elves followed him in looking around as they did. Snape was there giving the first years a lecture so they all three stood to the side until the first years had left leaving them alone.

Snape turned to Legolas "Mr. Greenleaf, were are we going to put you we have no extra space for a bed in the boys dormitories so it would seem my private chamber will be the best unless you would rather stay in the hospital wing." He added with a smirk.

Draco piped up "why doesn't he just stay in the prefect room with me there's plenty of space for another bed. Snape looked exasperated "and were pray tell would we then put the other Mr.Greenleaf?" he asked gesturing at Raven.

Draco smirked "well with you of course uncle Sev." Raven looked at Draco eyes wide in alarm he knew a setup when he saw one.

"I have an idea" interjected Raven softly "why doesn't Lego stay up here with Draco and I can take care of my own arrangements." They all looked at him but only two were confused Legolas knew what he was up to.

"And were would that be Raven, your favorite bed in the hospital wing?" asked Snape the use of the boys first name was not lost on any of them.

"No and I told you I'll take care of it. Goodnight" and he walked from the room leaving the others to do as he had suggested. Snape shook his head and went back to his chambers while Draco gave Legolas the password to the prefect's room once inside he transfigured a bed from a pillow and both soon fell into a deep sleep.

For Snape it was not so easy he wanted to know were Raven had gone. He cursed himself for it why did he care and when did he start using the boy's first name. Shaking his head he used a point me spell to take him to Raven. He grew alarmed when it lead him into the forbidden forest but still followed it until he ran straight into a wall, of vines.

As he picked himself up from the ground a section of the vines opened it was a door the man realized, and Raven stepped out a strung and loaded bow in his hands his eyes glowing as they searched the night. Snape moved and the gaze immediately settled on him.

"Oh its you well since you're here come on in" he said going back inside leaving the stunned professor to follow. Severus followed the young elf into the tangle of vines and was meet by the site of a house inside the foliage. Everything inside was made from the natural contours of the tree enlarged but not cut.

There was a den, a kitchen area and four doors leading out in different directions. Severus nodded in approval but carefully schooled his features when Raven waked back in and handed him a glass of something. He took a cautious sip and looked at the boy in surprise what was he doing with fire whiskey. Raven smiled at him and took a drink of his own "do you want to take a seat Severus" he asked seating himself on the couch.

Severus not thinking dropped down beside him "so your grandfather followed you huh?" Raven smiled again "yeah the old man just couldn't stay alone again he's been alone most of his life I think he deserves to find some friends."

"Your not the same person you used to be you know I like you better like this" said Severus and then wished he had kept his mouth shut. Raven merely looked at him "thank you."

He then stood and spoke to Severus "if you wish to stay I have an extra room off to the right feel free its dark out." And he walked from the room going through the door to the far left.

Severus sighed and gulped down the rest of the fire whiskey and took Raven's suggestion finding the right room and collapsing on the bed within.


	3. I'm to sexy

Legolas woke early the next morning just as the sun was peaking over the horizon looking over at the bed were Draco still slept he smiled and climbed from his own slipping in next to the other blonde. He cuddled up close to Draco the warmth from the other boy seeping into without meaning to he fell back asleep.

Draco woke with unfamiliar warmth huddled up next to him turning to see what it was he found Legolas the elf's arm wrapped about his waist sleeping peacefully. At Draco's movement Legolas woke up and smiled over at the other young man, not that he was that young.

"What are you doing in my bed?" asked Draco curiously "you have one of your own." Legolas blushed lightly "well you looked so beautiful just laying there I couldn't resist and I can't know either" he added planting a kiss on the other boy's lips. Backing away he watched Draco's reaction.

Draco was quit literally in heaven ready to jump up and down the elf liked him really liked him. When Legolas pulled away Draco followed and returned the elf's kiss soon the two were lost in a passionate kiss. The two pulled away from lack of air and Legolas hopped from the bed smiling and pulling on his clothing watching as Draco did the same.

Once he was dressed Draco grabbed Legolas by the hand and drug him through the portrait hole. Once they were through he lead Legolas to the Great Hall still hand in hand they walked through the doors.

Raven and Severus had both already made it to the great hall when the two entered. Noticing the two's twined hand Raven yelled "How could you two I wanted to get the two of you together but no you have to go and steal all my fun." He then began to sulk.

The two blonde's looked at each other and burst out laughing as they sat down beside him "don't worry Raven we'll still let you be the best man" joked Draco and Legolas looked at him curiously.

Snape watched the whole scene for some reason he felt envious of the two blondes' who were sitting beside Raven but shook it aside. Schedule's were passed out and Legolas was delighted to find out that he got to attend classes with Raven meaning Draco would be there was well. Unfortunately the first class was potions with the Gryffindor's.

As soon as they entered the room Raven was set upon by his old friends. "How could you betray us like that mate" asked Ron "for the Slytherin's of all people." Raven's eyes were cold "you betrayed me first where were your letters this summer the one's to reassure me that life would go on the birthday gift you get me every year. I understand you were hurt but Ron did you ever stop and think that I might be hurt as well?  
"I was attacked by a brain you got off scott free and you want me to feel sorry for you" scoffed Ron "not likely" at his words Hermione left his side to join Raven. "Ron" she said "your horrible didn't you hear what he said at the feast all the things he's went through" here Raven cut her off.

"So I didn't get hurt huh so getting hit with craticus twice being processed by Voldemort and watching the only father, brother, uncle, and grandfather you ever knew die before your eyes doesn't qualify as hurt." As he spoke Ron had turned paler and paler as had Snape who stood in the back of the room listening.

Ron looked at him "I'm sorry mate I didn't know I didn't remember that brain did a number on me truthfully." His face was practically hitting the ground by that point and Hermione ran over and wrapped her arms around the red head comforting him "Its ok Ron I forgive" said Raven the smiled "so did you two finally get together?"

The two blushed and nodded "when?" asked Raven and Hermione replied "August first" Raven gave a whoop dancing around the room "I won the pot haha got to find Ginny later." Here Ron stopped him "what pot" Raven laughed "the one betting on when the two of you would get together Ginny was running it." Ron laughed for a minute then stopped "what do you mean to do with my sister" he asked accusingly and both Draco and Legolas gave snort causing many to look their way.

Raven was by now laughing hysterically when he could breath he said "not a thing Ron I swing for the other team if you get my meaning" he winked at Ron and plopped down on a seat at the front of the class leaving the Gryffindor's to stare openmouthed. When Snape made his entrance however they snapped out of it and sat down.

Snape simply put the instructions on the board and then sat down at his desk when nobody moved he snapped, "Well what are you waiting for an invitation get busy." The students scurried for ingredients. As the end of the period drew near he went from cauldron to cauldron giving out scathing remarks telling the students how they had messed up their potion. When he reached Draco he gave a nod of approval but when he got to Raven he stared.

The potion was perfect the only one that was he could only stutter "W-well Mr. Greenleaf twenty points to Slytherin for a correct potion." Everyone stared as the former Harry Potter smiled at Snape and finished bottling his potion.

That night Raven decided to pay Severus a visit to see were he lived it was only fair. When he came to the portrait hole he knocked but wasn't answered so he opened the door a crack and peeked in he did not get what he expected.  
As the door was opened Raven could now hear past the silencing charm and the blaring music hit him what was all the more interest was Severus was the one singing to the music. He realized this must be Sev's version of the muggle song "I'm to Sexy"

Snape was currently stirring at cauldron dancing seductively as he did singing "I'm to sexy for my cauldron, to sexy for my cauldron, to sexy" suddenly he pulled the spoon from the potion "I'm to sexy for my spoon" he sang tossing it carelessly over his shoulder where it embedded in the door next to Raven's head.

Seeing Severus pick up a knife he quickly slipped into the corner of the room and shut the door just as the knife came sailing through the air like the spoon had hitting were his head had been.

He kept his mouth shut and kept watching Severus "I'm to sexy for my robe" cried Severus and off came the robe revealing tight black pants and a tight black shirt by now Raven was drooling. "I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt" now the shirt was gone revealing a muscled chest that Raven was itching to run his fingers over. Snape was now dancing around wiggling his ass and everything else Raven had to admit he was a very good dancer.

When Severus's hands dropped to his pants Raven thought it best to warn him and stepped from the shadows saying "you might want to stop there Severus" the music immediately stopped and he turned blushing red as he saw who it was.

"Raven that's not right here I am in only my pants and you have all your cloths on you know you really should let people know when you come in their rooms" Raven shrugged I knocked I just wanted to see where you lived" he said walking towards Severus.

Severus couldn't believe what he was doing as he turned to the boy and asked "do you want to join me if you do you can stay and we can talk but you can't have on more cloth's then I do."

Raven smiled "Fine" and stripped off his robes and shirt. Severus was trying not to drool at the sight before him the darkly tanned and well-muscled chest was just well wow. He wasn't aware of Raven until the young man's fingers danced lightly over his chest sending tingles through him. He in return ran his own hands over the others chest and when he looked up seeing Raven's face so close to his crushed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Realizing what he had done Severus back away "Raven I'm sorry I didn't mean too" he was trying to explain what had happened worried the teen would now hate him. Raven just smiled and closed the space pressing his lips to Severus's "what makes you think I didn't want you too" he asked the vibrations passing from his own lips to Severus's.

Severus was startled Raven like him the old greasy potions master Oh well he wasn't questioning his good fortune having long gotten over the fact that age wasn't an issue with them.

Raven looked at him "do you mind if I stay with you tonight my home well kind of grew and well the vines took over" he explained Severus immediately agreed but then something hit him "but I only have the one bed."

Raven rolled his eyes are you a wizard or what of course though I don't mind if there's only one" he added and Severus smiled leading him to his room. The two cuddled together falling asleep arms draped about each other.


	4. what could happen now

Severus woke the next morning to find Raven was gone and began to search for him wondering where he had gone. About that time Raven returned to the rooms sweaty and hot after training since four that morning. Seeing Severus looking through the whole of the rooms he laughed, "I'm right here."

Severus looked up and seeing the sweaty man wrinkled his nose "you really don't look to well Raven and you must stink I have shower here I'll show you the way." Raven laughed again and came up behind Severus "Or you could join me" he whispered warm breath tickling Severus's neck. "It does conserve water," Raven added as they reached the bathroom.

Severus shook his head watching as the other began to strip then did the same the two of them hopping in the shower together scrubbing each others backs and washing the others hair. Raven vigorously scrubbed at Severus's hair asking, "why is your hair always so oily looking?"

Severus looked at him and blushed "well my father made me wear it like that when I was young and its stuck you see my hair is naturally very wavy and my family did not approve." Raven nodded "well your family isn't around anymore let it go and see how you like it." Severus agreed while he scrubbed the others curtain of hair clean.

The two stepped from the shower going to the room to dress when Severus had finished dressing except for his robe he turned around and his mouth was practically hanging open. Raven was wearing a tights fitting black shirt that said Chaos, Panic, and Disorder My Job Is Done Here and baggy black pants with snakes coiling up his legs. In his ear hung a silver snake and his hair was streaked silver and hung in a loose tail his green eyes unobscured by glasses. Instead of putting on a robe though he donned a leather trench coat and turned to face Severus smirking "what do you think."

Severus just smiled and kissed the young elf. He was wearing his usual attire tight black pants and shirt but had yet to put on the billowing robes that hide it all. His hair hung in gentle waves to his shoulders shining softly. "Don't put on your robes" said Raven handing the man another trench coat "what do you say we scare some people." Severus smirked "your on Raven."

The two walked into the great hall linked arm in arm talking like old friends not noticing the gazes directed at them. Most of the students didn't recognize their potions professor as he walked in looking at least ten years younger Raven linked on his arm the two talking and others straining to hear. Some heard Raven say, "Yeah that knife almost had me last night" and had to wonder what he was talking about.

Suddenly Raven looked over were Legolas sat his arm around Draco's shoulders and his eyes were glowing "Legolas I have to go if I don't come back you know what to do." The elf nodded grimly and Raven gave a surprised Snape a quick kiss whispering as he left "if I die remember me."

When he was gone a very mad potions master turned to Legolas "where has he gone" Legolas smiled and said "to kick some major ass is where" everyone looked puzzled at that then the elf said "just give it four hours."

The school went on as normally as possible people tense waiting for the four hours to be over and assembling in the great hall when they were. At that time a blood stained raven flew in and landed weakly on the floor transforming back into Raven. He was looking down as he spoke "It's done he's dead all the loyal are dead the death eaters Voldemort have been vanquished." The hall erupted in cheers but Legolas knew something was wrong and rushed forward to check on his grandson "Raven what's wrong?" the whole hall was now quite waiting for his response "I may have killed him but he got me too Legolas my worst fear has come true." Legolas's eyes widened "no" he whispered and clutched the boy to his chest.

The hall watched as silent fury built within the elf and dissipated as he had no target left to direct it at "Oh Raven I am so sorry are you sure there is no way to heal it." Raven nodded his head "it was Slytherin's blade he was wielding you know wounds from it can't be healed by magic and this time muggle healing will be of no help." Here his voice broke and his body heaved in sobs.

Severus came down beside them worried "what's wrong" he asked softly and Raven looked up at him "he took my sight" he said pointing to the slash that ran from one side of his face to the other going through both now dead sightless eyes.


End file.
